<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aurora Dear by Kyoukalay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038118">Aurora Dear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay'>Kyoukalay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azran Legacy Spoilers, Desmond and Aurora against the world, Each chapter will only be a few hundred words, Gen, Short Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond has fallen into despair after the events at the sanctuary, until he finds a way to revive the one that could make it all better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurora &amp; Desmond Sycamore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelLover/gifts">MabelLover</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’Come on...this has got to work…’’ a man with red rimmed glasses grunted in the silence of his workshop.</p><p>A pair of soft footsteps shuffled behind him, never silent enough to startle his master, always silent enough to not bother him during his work. He placed a plate on the table next to him with a cup of tea and some biscuits.</p><p>‘’You’ve been at it for a while. Why don’t you take a break master?’’ the older Scottish man asked of the younger.</p><p>‘’I’ll be fine Raymond thank you.’’</p><p>The butler bowed slightly before turning around to leave for the day. He wondered how long it would take Desmond Sycamore to revive the Azran girl, but somewhere he hoped he would cave soon. It wasn’t doing much good for his health, much less his mental state. After the completion of his life long work, his departure from the only family in his life and the complete fall back to a nameless existence, Desmond Sycamore or Jean descole or even Hershel Bronev, no longer knew what to do. The night he finally returned to the bostonius after some days of drifting, Raymond was surprised to find him with a glimmer in his eyes. The man had found something worth pursuing. Something worth living for. The plans had been laying on the table in the dining room ever since, covered in ink and chalk and some blood. He had been working day and night tirelessly to find the answer he so desperately seeked.</p><p>‘’Good night Master.’’</p><p>‘’Good night Raymond.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mooooore fics ;3 Kind of based off an idea from Mabellover</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been working for days straight. Barely getting any sleep or proper nutrition. He was very grateful for Raymond, even if he had insisted on the man retiring. He didn’t understand what it was that made the butler so loyal, but fortunately, it was what kept him alive. The last few springs were set in place. The last details painted over. She felt so real. So alive. But her eyes showed different. Her soul had yet to return. To grace him with her presence. After everything that happened in the Azran sanctuary. The reveal to his younger brother, the outing of his biological father and the awakening of the Azran, only to have it be destroyed once again. He couldn’t believe that his life long work, the fire in his lions, had just disappeared all in one day. If only he had been able to save her. The one that started it all.</p><p>‘’Aurora…’’</p><p>During their travels together, Desmond had started to feel affectionate for the young girl. Even if he tried to fight it to his very extent. The way she mingled with the group. The way she slowly started to open up to the way humans worked. The small smiles that amused him. She reminded him...of a better time. Of a daughter he missed dearly. When Targents importance had started to fade to the background. He heaved out an exhausted sigh coated in frustration. He had been resting his head on the table next to her body. Staring at her lifeless hands in the hope that she would start to move.</p><p>‘’It’s pointless…’’ he whispered and closed his eyes.</p><p>He quickly fell into a deep slumber, unaware of the small movement in the fingertip in front of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>#drownout2020</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Good morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The faint sounds of chirping birds singing their morning song stirred the still body of a man. This was surely not the worst night he had ever had, but it was up there. His aching back, neck and limbs told him he should really start sleeping in some place more comfortable than his working table. He stretched out his arms, grunted a little and readjusted his glasses to a comfortable position. His mouth felt dry and his stomach empty. He turned to look around to see if Raymond had already dropped off his breakfast by chance, but found nothing in front of him, or on the table where Raymond usually put it. The breeze from outside that wafted through his open window smelled like spring. He scratched his head wondering when he had opened it in the first place, but didn’t pay too much mind to it.</p><p>He got up from his small wooden stool, which had left a bit of an imprint in his buttocks, and walked over to the other side of the room to splash some water in his face. He turned on the faucet and watched the cool liquid run down the drain. He remembered flashes of the disturbing dream he had this night. His brother who he forced into adoption as a child was standing by his bedside with a sneer on his face. He laughed as Desmond clawed his way out of the mountain of pillows and blankets that seemed to pull him in like a pit of sand. He cupped one of his hands under the stream and took his glasses off with the other. The red rimmed glasses he had purchased when he took on the alias as Desmond Sycamore. It seemed fitting at the time, but he had grown tired of seeing himself with them now. It symbolised his time as the professor. His pretend to have a hopeful future. The resolvement of his past. He placed them on the glass tray above the sink and sighed. He would have to find a new thing in his life to look forward to. Something real. </p><p>He splashed the water in his face and washed it thoroughly. Almost like he was scrubbing off the veil of pretense he had set up all of these years. He turned back up and looked at the reflection of the small mirror. His red pupilled eyes stared back at the empty husk that called himself a man. A crack in the glass made him smirk. Almost symbolising the broken feeling that perpetrated his very being. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A blurry vision of something moving softly in the background. His eyes widened at the realisation of what it was. He quickly grabbed his glasses, put them back on and turned around. His heart has leapt to his throat and his hands started shaking.</p><p>‘’Good morning professor Sycamore.’’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Accept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Desmond wasn’t sure where to look. His vision had blurred even if he had put on his glasses. His heartbeat rapid and his complexion struck with something he would describe as a combination of fear and bewilderment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You’re...here.’’ he said in a soft tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vision of a young girl matched with the same otherworldly feel that the mummy in the ice gave off not too long ago. When he and his younger brother managed to release her to unveil the secrets of the Azran. She was standing in front of him, her eyes slightly bleak and cold. Her skin pale, paler than he remembered. Her hair, a blonde reflection of her former frame, only somewhat shorter since he liked it that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’How did you...when…?’’ he was at loss for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had created her. He had done everything according to the plans he had put together. And yet, it still surprised him. After all that had happened, somewhere deep inside, he still thought it would be impossible. And yet, there she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Just before you fell asleep last night.’’ she answered curtly. ‘’I...heard someone calling to me.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond swallowed the lump in his throat and straightened his posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’That would have been me I suppose.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora turned to the window and peered outside. The spring breeze rustled her locks and gave her the tranquil image he had kept in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I suppose I can give this world another try.’’ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raymond’s eyes widened, almost dropping his tray with tea in the process. Desmond quickly grabbed the tray out of his hands and ushered the older Scot to sit down for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I know it’s a lot to take in.’’ he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’It’s nice to see you again mister Raymond.’’ Aurora said with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raymond eyed the girl from top to bottom, surprised to see her in a pair of oversized sweatpants and a way too large shirt to top it off. It was less than flattering, but he supposed his master forgot to think of something as mundane as clothing for the girl. That is, if his invention was able to work, which it obviously did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’It’s nice to see you as well my dear.’’ he said with a warm smile. ‘’Maybe I ask...how?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora switched her gaze to Desmond for a moment, before returning to Raymond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’When professor Sycamore created this body and called for my name, my unconscious soul was put forward to the elders of the Azran on trial. They asked me if I wanted to return. And I told them I did.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told it in such a matter of fact way, it almost chilled the man. She still had those cold blue eyes he remembered, which seemed to strangely match in a way with Desmond’s distant red one’s. Red and blue, polar opposites, yet intertwined by fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What are your plans with her, master?’’ he asked Desmond, who had been looking out of the window to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and looked at her, his gaze softening ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I was thinking of showing her our world. To see what has changed and what has improved. Maybe we can learn a thing or two together.’’ he finished with a wry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raymond got up from his seat and took a hold of Aurora’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I wish you all the happiness my dear.’’ he said and leaned a tad closer to her ear. ‘’And make sure he gets you some proper clothes.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raymond released the confused girl’s hand and turned to walk towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Raymond...?’’ Desmond asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older Scot grabbed his coat and hat from the rack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I believe this is my cue to retire. I hope to see you again someday Desmond.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he left the two alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun dawned upon a new day, two travellers ready at the helm for their new adventure. One with a steady hand, wavy brown hair and the other with clear eyes and the curiosity of a thousand lifetimes. The bostonius had been made ready in the last few days, the old ship ever screaming with memories of their adventures not long before. Aurora had been confused at first when Desmond told her of his plans. She knew she was brought back for a reason, but she had yet to understand what it all meant. Desmond on the other hand, was thrilled to see his invention working. Somewhere, a small voice screamed at him to relay the information to the outside world. More specifically, his brother. To tell him and the others that she was allowed to roam this realm again, with new intention and no longer the responsibility of her previous purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Desmond was a bit of a selfish man. He would never say out loud how desperate he had been for Aurora’s return, but he knew she would one day understand. In a way, he was still processing all of it as well. She was just but a cog in the mechanism that was the prospect of his future. He grabbed the hilt of the steering wheel and turned the intense machinery on. The bostonius roared a gentle rumble that could be described as the purr of a large cat. The rays of sun glistened through the large inside of the bostonius's living room when the ship rose into the air, making Aurora squint as she walked up next to Desmond. He turned to her, a small smile and the excitement for their upcoming adventures clear in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Are you ready my dear?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora returned the smile and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I can’t wait to see the world.''</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bonstonius landed softly at their first destination. Aurora was trying to control her excitement, a little wiggle on the ball of her feet giving it away. Desmond had given them both some form of disguises that would at least conceal him from the world as Desmond Sycamore. He wasn’t sure if he should start a new alias, but there were just too many things on his mind as of now to decide. The door opened and lowered down onto the ground.</p><p>‘’Welcome to the niagara falls my dear.’’

</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure why he had picked this as their first destination. The obstruction of the deafening ravage of the water might have spoken to him. The overwhelming drown out of sound. The motion that nothing needed to be real as of now because they were just there. Aurora stepped out with her eyes widened and her mouth agape. The water streamed past them and rushed down into a misty cassem. She moved up all the way to the edge to take it all in. The nature of this earth that still blossomed even with humans taking their places all around the globe. Desmond looked at her from a distance; the force of the water tossing her hair and wetting her smile. A shim of a previous life coloured over her, making him flinch. So many things about her reminded him...of a lifetime ago. But she wasn’t her. She was someone else. Someone he treasured just as much. </p><p>Aurora turned to him and tried to say something. He could only see her mouth move but no words reached his ears. The water was truly too deafening. He moved closer and angled his arm in front of his glasses to block out the splashes. When he got close enough, Aurora tried again, this time with a louder voice.</p><p>‘’This is beautiful, don’t you think?’’ she screamed.</p><p>He could feel his lips curl into a small smile, surprising himself that he had been frowning until now. He cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed back:</p><p>‘’Very much so!’’</p><p>They continued to scream at each other, Desmond trying to teach Aurora about the origin of the place, and Aurora trying to ask him about everything.</p><p>A pretty good first stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Easter Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a week of travelling and small conversations, Aurora had made her first selfish request. She wanted to know more about the world and about the places they were visiting. She was curious and ever eager to learn. That’s why she asked him to buy her a book. Desmond had laughed dryly at first at her request, since no </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>book could tell about the world as it is and the wonders behind them. Instead, he bought her many books. He dedicated his previous study to her so Aurora could spend her days reading away. He warned her to take breaks, which she finally accepted after she had her first real headache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was curious about where they would go next soon enough. Desmond had thought of several locations he wanted to take her to and even added a map of the world to his study so he could show her. They decided to put a pin in every spot they visited, so they could keep track of their process. The world was a big place after all. Much bigger than Aurora had first thought. Even with all her Azran wisdom, it amused Desmond how surprised she kept being at new discoveries. That child-like wonder he envied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next place was a place that Desmond always found pleasure in visiting. For any archeologist for that matter, this was an interesting place of study. The bostonius was placed in between some mountains and the two travellers had started walking through nature. Desmond figured that it would be wiser to avoid any typical touristy things, even if Aurora seemed fascinated by them. Desmond admired the variation in tuffaceous lava that was scattered about. The volcanoes on this island were already completely cleared and considered extinct, much to Desmond’s delight. This meant safe explorations for his colleagues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Professor…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slanted his head in the direction of Aurora and hummed in response. She had a puzzled look on her face as she pointed in the direction of a field not far from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What is that?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed her finger and squinted his eyes. She was referring to the little exhibit on the edge of the field; which was exactly why they were here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’This is what I wanted to show you next.’’ Desmond smiled at the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved their way across the field with the tall grass, which wetted their trousers in the process. It felt quite refreshing, seeing as the temperature was pretty hot around here. When they arrived, Aurora gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’It’s...a head?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond couldn’t suppress a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’This is called a Maoi. Statues created by the Rapa Nui people. Carved somewhere between 1100 and 1680 Anno Domini. From what I’ve heard before, there must be about a 1000 of them on this very island.’’ he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Wow…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora placed her hand against the volcanic stone and caressed it softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Why did they make them?’’ she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Each head represents the deceased head of a lineage. They were made to honor them.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’They remind me of…’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew exactly what she meant. A pang of guilt formed in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought her here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’...Although I don’t think they could walk with such big heads.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desmond turned his head to her with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What was that my dear?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’The Maoi. I don’t think they can walk with such big heads.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression was as deadpan as her words. They stared at each other for a moment, before both bursting out in laughter. She could be pretty funny, this girl of his.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>